


Reflection in Kryptonite

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark is blinded, Lex supports him but Martha is starting to question her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection in Kryptonite

Sequel/Series: 9th in the Many Coloured Layers series, starts the day after Presentation in Burgundy  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, romance, angst  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
Mostly AU from PHOENIX, spoilers for WHISPER  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex? Light BDSM  
Thanks to Tank Girl and a special heads up to Henry Jones Jr. hope you like it hon ;)

"Uh, Lex?"

Lex frowned and switched the handset to his other hand. "Clark, what is it?" He wasn't sure he liked the uncertainty in lover's voice.

"Yeah, um, you know how I had a talk with Chloe?" Clark said quietly.

"Yeah," Lex murmured softly, hoping the young blonde hadn't been too harsh with Clark.

"I, it's not bad or anything, just," Clark paused, "Will you come to The Talon after closing?"

"Of course I will," Lex said quickly. "Am I not going to see you before then?"

"I'm still at school," Clark whispered. Lex grimaced. "And I need to speak to my parents about staying out late."

Sighing heavily, Lex nodded. "Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Good," Clark said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hanging up the phone, Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. He had a feeling Clark hadn't asked him to go to The Talon to meet up in secret, but he couldn't imagine why else they'd go there after closing. Unfortunately, he'd have to just wait and see, and hope for the best.

@>*~

Lex pulled up outside the coffee shop and got out of his car slowly, glancing around. Smallville after dark was _not_ a happening place, Main Street was virtually empty. Unlocking the door, Lex let himself in, unable to help smiling at Clark as his lover got up to greet him. He wasn't so happy about seeing Lana, Chloe _and_ Pete sitting round the table Clark had just risen from.

"What's going on?" Lex murmured when Clark came over to kiss him softly.

"It turned out Chloe told Pete and Lana," Clark sighed, "And when they found out Lana already knew, they wanted to know why she hadn't told them and the whole cross-dressing thing came out."

Lex glanced over at Lana in annoyance and she grimaced ruefully. "So what's with the council of war?" he asked.

Clark looked at his friends and snickered quietly. "Be nice, okay? They just want to talk and Lana said she has something to run by you."

"Okay," Lex sighed. The things he did for Clark, "Must be love," he whispered. Clark grinned, cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"You're right, they are cute," Chloe said in the background. Lex glanced up as Pete looked round and grimaced in disgust. He raised an eyebrow at Clark's oldest friend. Pete blinked, frowned, then looked away. As the younger boy was actually there, Lex assumed that he was okay with Clark's latest revelations.

"Come sit down," Clark said quietly, taking his hand. Lana got up and squashed in one side of the booth with Chloe and Pete so that Clark and Lex could sit together. It just made Lex feel even more like he was on trial.

"Hello Lana," he said with a quiet glare.

"I'm sorry, Lex," she sighed, looking down at the table, "But you know what Chloe's like when she knows you're hiding something."

Lex raised an eyebrow at the rather tenacious blonde. Chloe flushed but stared at him defiantly. Hiding a smirk, Lex turned his gaze to Pete. "I take it, you're both okay with the idea," he said quietly.

"It was a shock," Chloe admitted, "But yeah, I think it's kinda cool." Pete snorted loudly and Chloe elbowed him hard.

"Pete?" Clark started hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Pete snapped, "I told you, I'm fine with..." He looked sharply at Lex, "You hurt him, I'll kill you."

Lex did smirk this time. "I'm perfectly capable of accomplishing that task myself should I ever hurt Clark, thank you, Mr. Ross." Everyone, including Clark, looked at him, expressions shocked.

"Lex, could I have a word in private," Clark murmured, sliding out of the booth. Lex nodded and followed his lover to the back and into the office. "What was that?" Clark demanded almost angrily, looking upset.

"What?" Lex asked in confusion.

"It's bad enough Pete talking about killing you, without you starting about suicide," Clark snapped, pacing the room. "What's all this about hurting me anyway?"

"Clark, I was just trying to emphasise to Pete how important you are to me," Lex tried to explain. Clark frowned.

"There's importance and then there's stupidity," Clark sighed, coming to a stop in front of him. He grabbed Lex by the wrist and pulled him forward, "I don't want to ever hear you talking about dying ever again. Please, Lex, the thought just..."

Lex blinked up at Clark, love and sorrow coiling in his gut from causing his lover pain. "I understand, I'm sorry."

His lover's dark, tearful expression softened. "Good," Clark breathed. He hugged Lex tightly. "Come on, we'd best get back to the others." Closing his eyes for a moment to regain control, Lex nodded and let his lover pull him back into the shop area.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Yes, fine," Clark said with a glance at Lex, who just smiled both at his lover and the others. He wasn't concerned about the looks he was getting from Lana.

"Okay, so what's this all about?" Lex asked, sitting down again.

"Well, see, Chloe wants to see Clark in drag," Lana started. Lex sighed, grimacing at the thought of going through that again. Clark smiled ruefully at him. "Wait, guys, listen," Lana continued excitedly, "I had an idea, I was thinking about discussing a regular club night with you, Lex, for the high school kids, maybe we could have a cross-dressing opening night theme? Then at least Clark has an excuse."

Lex raised an eyebrow unsure whether to be amused or annoyed. "What do you think, Clark?" he asked.

"I guess I don't mind," Clark said with a shrug, "I just don't understand this obsession with seeing me in a dress."

"I do," Lex said quietly. Clark smiled at him.

"It's just fascinating," Chloe enthused, "The thought of you, I mean you're very masculine. Of the two of you, I'd have guessed Lex to be the one to dress up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark exclaimed.

"Are you casting aspersions on my masculinity?" Lex asked, hiding a smirk.

"God, no, I meant..." Chloe flushed.

"Enough," Clark snapped, "If you're all going to bring up stupid stereotypes about it, I'm going home."

"Sorry, Clark," Lex whispered to his lover. Clark gently squeezed his knee.

"I should think so," Clark said quietly, "If anyone should know it's got nothing to do with masculinity, it should be you."

"Yeah, I do," Lex replied, "I was just teasing Chloe."

"Well, don't," Clark said with an unhappy frown, grip tightening on Lex's knee, "Not about that, okay?"

Inhaling quietly, Lex squeezed his legs together as his groin tingled. "Okay Clark," he murmured, not giving a crap about the stunned and uncomfortable looks they were getting from Clark's friends. His lover's fingers gripped harder for a second, then let go.

"Thank you," Clark whispered.

"Oooo-kay," Pete mumbled, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about Clark being taken advantage of."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Pete, I'm going to say this once more, will you get over the whole Lex is a Luthor and therefore evil thing, please?"

Pete pursed his lips and frowned at Lex. "I'll try," he said shortly.

"So, uh," Lana coughed, "Is that a yes to the cross-dressing night?"

"Sure, why not?" Clark sighed.

"Great," Lana grinned and Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "We'll start organising it then." She got up and looked at them expectantly.

"Okay," Clark said, "Why don't you guys head off, I need to speak to Lex for a moment, we can lock up."

Lex raised an eyebrow, wondering if Clark actually did want to _speak_ to him. Chloe and Pete nodded, but Lana gave them a sly smile. Obviously, she'd managed to keep something a secret.

"See you tomorrow, Clark."

"Bye guys." Clark smiled. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, he grabbed Lex and pulled him close. Lex inhaled, breathing in the scent of his lover happily, and slipped his arms round Clark's neck. Kissing his neck gently, Clark pulled him even closer and sighed. "Mmm, God, you feel good," Clark murmured, licking a stripe up his neck to his ear. Lex shivered, a tendril of lust feathering through his groin.

"Clark, we're still in view," Lex whispered, even as he slung a leg round his lover's hips to press his slowly hardening cock into Clark's crotch.

"Mmm hmm." Clark nodded and sucked gently on his earlobe, "Upstairs?"

"God, please," Lex moaned, the movement of Clark's lips, his tongue was making him feel light-headed. He needed, wanted, Clark could make him feel powerless with lust and he loved the feeling. Lifting him, fingers digging into Lex's ass, Clark put Lex's other leg round his hip and carried him upstairs, not hurrying, but slowly, teasing him by stopping and pressing soft sucking kisses to his mouth, neck, throat at each step.

Lex was moaning, need overwhelming as he ground against his lover, by the time the door was locked behind them. Clark dropped him on the bed and stood at the foot, staring down at him.

"Clark?" Lex ventured after a moment, when Clark didn't move.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look like that?" Clark murmured, reaching down to stroke his crotch. "Fully dressed, but hard, flushed and needy." As Lex watched breathlessly, Clark unzipped his pants and started to jerk off, fist moving fast over his shaft. "To see how much you want me," he continued. Lex gasped, lying back and spreading his legs hopefully.

"Fuck, Lex, I can see how hard you are for me, the outline of your dick through your pants... God." Clark paused, his fingers squeezing tight around the head of his cock. He licked his lips and Lex shuddered, pure need making him whine and thrust his hips up. "God," Clark repeated, his hand resuming the strong, fast strokes over his dick, "The way you're straining against your zipper. You want me so bad, huh?"

"Clark, fuck, please," Lex groaned.

"Oh yeah," Clark sighed, hips jerking as he jacked himself. "Unbutton your shirt, Lex, let me see you."

"Clark," Lex groaned. God, he wanted so much, his cock ached, his ass ached. Quickly, Lex unbuttoned his shirt.

"So sexy," Clark moaned, "No touching, Lex, just move for me. Is your cock sliding against your stomach yet? Are you leaking for me?"

"Fuck," Lex gritted out, "Clark, please." He knotted his fists in the sheets in an attempt to follow Clark's order as he writhed on the bed. Precome _was_ dribbling steadily into his boxers and his cock jerked desperately against his pants, the sight of his lover jerking off over him filling him with lust and urgency.

"I love hearing you beg," Clark panted. His hand twisted over the head of his cock, spreading his own precome as he started to move faster. Lex groaned, biting his lip hard, he rocked his hips up, trying to get some friction from his pants against his dick.

"Oh yeah, Lex," Clark moaned, knees buckling, hips jerking as he shot come over the end of the bed. Lex tightened his grip on the sheets and gritted his teeth, squeezing his thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin. Clark knelt at the foot of the bed, hand clutching the mattress. He panted for breath, grinning at Lex. "Fuck."

"Damn it, Clark, please," Lex begged urgently.

"Patience," Clark whispered, "Lie still."

Swallowing hard, Lex took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Please, please, please," he muttered under his breath, hands clenching and unclenching. Clark blurred into motion for a second and suddenly appeared by his feet, naked except for a pair of green silk panties which did nothing to contain his heavy, still-hard cock.

"Spread your legs, Lex," Clark murmured. He climbed onto the bed between Lex's legs, running his hands up Lex's thighs slowly, teasingly.

Squirming under his lover's touch, Lex whimpered quietly. He was hard enough that it hurt, God he _needed_. "Cla-ark," he whispered brokenly.

"Hush now, lover," Clark breathed. He ran his hands further up, over Lex's crotch. Quickly Clark unbuttoned his pants and hitched them down. Lex groaned as his cock sprang free. "Wanna taste you." Clark grinned at him, then bent down, licking across the head of his cock. Hot pleasure shot through his body and Lex wailed, letting go of the sheets to clutch at Clark's hair.

With a quiet moan, his lover wrapped his mouth round Lex's cock and sucked hard, swallowing him down. "Oh fuck!" Lex yelped. Clark's mouth was hot and wet, the suction sent electricity sparking through his nerves. He arched up into Clark's mouth as his balls tightened and tension coiled in his gut, ready to explode. "Harder."

Fingers dug into his hips and Clark's tongue swirled around his cock, before his lips tightened and he sucked hard, throat constricting all around. "Yes," Lex hissed, relief flooding him as the tension exploded and he came, Clark swallowing reflexively. Collapsing back, gasping for breath, Lex's eyelids closed against his will and he smiled softly. He felt Clark crawl up along his body and lie next to him, slinging an arm and leg over him.

"God, Lex," Clark murmured, stroking his bare chest lightly.

"Mmm," Lex managed, shifting a little closer. Hard cock pressed into his thigh. "You going to fuck me, Clark?" He opened one eye curiously.

"Yeah." Clark looked up and grinned at him. Lex chuckled lightly and tugged his lover up for a kiss, wanting to taste himself on Clark's beautiful lips. Clark opened up to him and lay back on the bed, pulling Lex over and on top of him. Delving deep into his lover's mouth, Lex rocked his hips slowly, relishing the feel of Clark's cock hard against his groin, even if his own dick wasn't quite up to responding again.

"Want you to ride me, Lex," Clark groaned, grabbing his hips and rubbing Lex over his erection. Inhaling sharply, Lex nodded, he still wanted Clark inside him, hot and hard, stretching, burning and hurting so good. "Leave your shirt on," Clark whispered in his ear.

Shivering with lust, Lex got up and stripped off his clothes, except for his shirt. Clark seemed to have a thing for fucking him while he was half dressed, and there was nothing better than indulging his lover's sexual appetites. Lex stared down at Clark for a moment, smiling softly. "Love you," he whispered and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover's hips. He sat carefully, Clark's shaft between his ass cheeks, pressing up eagerly against him. The heat and silk of Clark's skin felt so good and the twinge of desire in his groin grew.

"Lean forward, Lex," Clark murmured, "I want to prepare you."

Groaning quietly, Lex leaned over his lover, hardening cock pressing into Clark's solid belly. He stared down into wide, green eyes, darkened by lust and love and smiled again. The gentle probe of slick fingers made Lex gasp, sparks shooting up and down his spine. One thick finger pushed into him and Lex sighed, happy to have at least some part of his lover inside him even if it wasn't enough. Clark fucked him slow and soft with one finger until Lex was hard and aching and whimpering all over again.

"So hot, Lex, I love feeling how tight you always are," Clark whispered, kissing his neck before he eased a second finger into Lex. They spread and stretched him, sending pulses of pleasure through his ass and groin.

"Please," Lex groaned, "Clark, enough teasing, I need you."

Clark grinned at him again and pulled his fingers free, scraping pads deliberately over Lex's prostate. Gasping at the shock of ecstasy, Lex barely had time to breathe in before Clark was pulling him down onto his cock, impaling him hard and fast.

"God, yes," he whispered, breath hitching from the sudden sensation of stretch and burn and fullness. And fuck, it was good. Lex stared down at his lover and had to just kiss that smiling mouth hard as he raised his hips then slowly sank back down Clark's erection.

"Oh fuck," Clark moaned, "Lex, please, just..." Lex sat up and braced himself on Clark's chest, jerking his hips up and down, small, sharp movements that pushed Clark's cock against his prostate and deep into his ass. "Yeah, like that," Clark sighed, stroking his hands up and down Lex's thighs, then up to his balls.

Fingers, hot and soft and still slick from preparing him, rolled his balls, slid below, pushing at his prostate from the other side. Lex convulsed, intense heat and raw pleasure surging through his body and focusing in his dick. "Oh God, Clark," Lex whimpered, tension clenching his stomach and groin with need. "Can't, need."

"Yeah," Clark breathed, somehow knowing exactly what he needed. He grasped Lex's hip with one hand and his cock with the other, lifting him up and down, hard and fast on Clark's length and jerking him off with sweet, firm strokes. Lex couldn't have stopped if his life depended on it. Ecstasy coursed through him and his ass clenched down around his lover's cock almost painfully as he came.

"Lex, Lex, fuck," Clark gasped, pounding Lex's limp body over his cock until he groaned, hand gripping Lex's hip hard enough to bruise, arching up and filling Lex with a burst of heat. "Fuck," Clark repeated. Lex lifted his head and chuckled at the enormous grin on his lover's face.

"Yeah," he whispered in agreement, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Clark's lips. Clark rolled them over and kissed him back hard, tongue, that still tasted a little of his come, probing Lex's mouth, the weight of his body making Lex feel happy and loved.

"Mmm, love you, Lex," Clark sighed, pushing himself up. He smiled down at Lex for a moment, then sat up.

Lex pouted. "Where are you going?"

"I want to clean up so we can snuggle for a while," Clark pulled a face, "I have to go soon."

"Oh." Lex sat up with a sigh and gently kissed Clark's cheek. "I miss having you stay over already."

"Me too," Clark whispered. It may have only been a day, but it was the knowledge that Clark wouldn't be able to stay over again till he was eighteen that meant he missed the idea. Clark sped naked to the bathroom to get some paper towels and carefully cleaned them both up before sliding back into the bed with Lex.

"Are you sure about this cross-dressing thing, love?" Lex asked quietly, burying himself in Clark's strong embrace.

"Yeah, I guess," Clark half-shrugged, "At least I won't be the only one."

"You'll be the only one who looks good though," Lex snorted scornfully.

"No, I wont," Clark chuckled and licked his ear, "You will."

Lex grinned at the thought. "We'll be the belles of the ball."

Laughing hysterically, Clark rolled onto his back. "Shouldn't that be the belles with the balls?"

Lex groaned at Clark's lame attempt at a joke, but smiled anyway, propping himself up on one elbow so he could see his lover better. "Whatever, I'm going to need a new dress," he mused, "The purple one's got come all over it."

Clark raised an eyebrow, "You could get it cleaned."

"I could," Lex agreed, "But I don't want to."

For a moment, Clark blinked at him uncomprehendingly, then his lips parted on a sigh and he smiled. "You can be really sappy sometimes," he said quietly, stroking a thumb down Lex's cheek.

Lex snorted, partly in embarrassment, partly in resignation. Clark knew him better than anyone. And _still_ loved him, something Lex wasn't sure he'd ever quite understand.

"That's not a bad thing, Lex," Clark said, smiling sweetly at him, "It's one of the things I love about you. And I love being the only one who knows it too."

"Mmm," Lex murmured, lying back down and resting his head on Clark's chest. His lover wrapped an arm round him. "Got any ideas for what to wear?"

"I want to see you in something tight and fitted," Clark mused.

"Oh really?" Lex chuckled.

"Yep." Clark nodded and kissed his scalp.

"Will you let me buy you a dress?" Lex asked hopefully.

Clark laughed and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, I guess," he replied, "Just don't go overboard, okay? It's a small town coffee shop, not Sparkle."

Lex pouted and pressed a kiss to Clark's warm skin. "Spoil my fun," he groused. Clark tipped Lex's head up and kissed him soundly.

"I have to go," Clark sighed, grip around Lex tightening even as he spoke.

"I know," Lex whispered. He grimaced ruefully and extracted himself from his lover's grasp. "Come on, I don't want you to get into trouble." Reluctantly, Clark got up and passed Lex his clothes before getting dressed himself. Together they made their way downstairs.

"I don't want anyone to see us leaving together," Lex said quietly. "Stay here while I unlock the door, then speed out when I open it, okay?"

Clark pulled a face but nodded, "Okay." He bent his head and kissed Lex gently. "Love you, see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Love you too," Lex replied. He went and unlocked the door. As he opened it, he felt a rush of wind and knew Clark was gone. It filled him with sadness and incalculable loneliness hit him hard and sudden, shocking in its intensity. It was a physical pain that overwhelmed him momentarily and Lex leaned against the door with a sigh. Shaking his head, Lex took a deep breath and straightened up. It was worth it, no matter what, having Clark's love was worth it and that's what he had to remember, even if he did have to go home alone. He was just grateful that no one but Clark knew how deeply he felt about his lover, not even those who knew about their relationship. It could so easily be used against him.

@>*~

"Luthor," Lex answered the phone.

"Lex, come quick, it's Clark," Lana gasped out frantically.

"What?" Lex whispered, his heart clenching fearfully, terrible scenes flying through his mind's eye. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Come to the jeweller's on Main Street, Lex," Lana said tearfully, "Hurry."

Lex was already in his car. "See you in five minutes."

"Okay." She hung up and Lex threw his phone onto the passenger seat. He drove as fast as he could without being too reckless, knowing Clark wouldn't want him to endanger himself no matter how worried he was, reaching town within a few minutes. The sight of ambulances outside the jeweller's, the windows blown out, police everywhere, made his heart sink, an icy tendril of fear crawling up his spine.

Lex caught the Sheriff's eye and she stared at him for a moment before she nodded at him. She wasn't stupid, she was probably expecting him to show up. Clark was inside, crouched on the floor, head clutched in his hands, with a worried looking Lana hovering over him.

"Clark?" he breathed, anxiety clutching him.

"Lex?" Clark gasped, looking round, reaching out reflexively.

Lex crouched down in front of his lover and caught his hand between both of his own. Lana immediately stood in front of them so no one could really see what they were doing. "Love, what's happened?" Lex whispered.

"I can't see, Lex," Clark whispered back. "There was a guy with a gun, tried to stop him, but," he sighed, "I don't know, a mutant maybe. My heat ray hit me in the eyes," he whispered so only Lex could hear him. "I'm blind."

"Oh Clark," Lex sighed, cupping his face gently, wishing he could take Clark into his arms and kiss him.

"Take me home, Lex, please," Clark begged him quietly.

"Of course. Come on, baby," Lex said quietly, pain and sorrow weighing heavily in his chest, in his gut. He helped Clark to his feet and put his lover's hand on his arm. "Easy now, just take it slow," he murmured, leading Clark to his car. "Thanks for calling me, Lana," he said on their way out.

"No problem," she replied with a sad smile.

The Sheriff didn't say a word when Lex led Clark straight to his car, bypassing the paramedics completely, just raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. Lex smiled tightly at her, thankful that she'd decided not to interfere that day.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked Clark once they were in the car.

"No." Clark shook his head and leaned back against the head rest.

At least there was that reassurance. Lex sighed and pulled away, anxious to get his lover home so he could touch him, comfort him, comfort _himself_. Clark was quiet the whole way back to the Kent farm, worrying Lex even more and as soon as he pulled up outside the house, he unbuckled himself and leaned over to wrap his arms round his lover.

"Clark," he started worriedly.

"Lex, I'm so scared," Clark whispered, his breath hitching. He turned towards Lex, burying his face in his neck. Clark's hitching increased to quiet sobs and Lex held tightly to his lover, rocking slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut against his own tears.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," Clark replied quietly.

"I know," Lex sighed, "I just, I let myself believe you couldn't get hurt..." Clark tensed and Lex grimaced, "Ah shit, Clark, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sighed, realising what he was saying, "I didn't mean to make it about me." Gently he clasped Clark's face between his hands, stroking away tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Clark," he whispered, kissing his lover's eyelids.

"Lex, what am I going to do?" Clark whispered tearfully, clutching at Lex's wrists.

"Let's go inside," Lex said quietly, "We need to talk to your parents and find some way to get you examined without putting you in danger."

"Oh God," Clark gasped, "I hadn't thought about that."

"Don't worry, Clark, you'll be fine, I know it," Lex tried to reassure them both.

"What if I'm not?" Clark whispered.

"Then we'll get through it together." Lex kissed his lover firmly, drawing as much comfort as he sensed he was giving.

"I love you," Clark said before he let go. Lex got out of the car and helped his lover into the house, finding Martha in the kitchen.

"Oh my God, honey, what's happened?" she gasped when she saw Lex leading her son into the room.

"His heat ray was reflected into his eyes," Lex explained briefly, helping Clark sit down.

"I can't see, Mom," Clark whispered.

"Oh God," she breathed, pressing her fingers to her mouth for a moment. "Sweetheart, are you, I mean, does it hurt?"

"No," Clark said softly. He reached out for Lex who took his hand, surprised when Clark pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms round him, burying his face in Lex's neck. Startled, Lex looked up at Martha and was surprised at the hurt anger and resentment he saw in her eyes. It faded to pain and sorrow and she sighed, looking away for a moment. He couldn't help that Clark had turned to him instead of his mother for comfort and, selfishly, Lex couldn't help but be glad that he did.

Gently, Lex stroked his lover's hair, holding Clark tightly. "It's going to be all right," Lex whispered, "I love you, Clark, it's okay. I promise it'll be okay."

Sniffing quietly, Clark nodded his head against Lex's neck. "Love you too," he sighed, "But what am I going to do?"

Lex shared a helpless look with Clark's mother.

"I should get your father," Martha said quietly, leaving them alone.

"I'm going to call Toby," Lex said decisively.

"Toby?" Clark exclaimed, "But..."

"Please, Clark, he won't question me if I bring him here in a blindfold and make him examine you with a mask on so he can't see your face," Lex said interrupting him quietly.

"Oh," Clark lifted his head, looking blankly up at Lex. "I... do we need to go that far?"

"I'm not risking you, Clark, no matter what," Lex whispered fiercely. The lack of Clark's personality shining through his beautiful eyes was disturbing and made Lex feel sad, strangely lonely, guilty and responsible all at once.

"Lex," Clark breathed, pulling him closer. He reached up carefully and stroked Lex's face, gently urging him down for a kiss. Lex kissed his lover softly, smoothing his hands over Clark's forehead and into his hair, carding dark locks away from his face as their lips moved together. Clark made a tiny noise, his lips pressing harder against Lex's mouth as his breath started to hitch again.

"Baby," Lex murmured, pulling Clark close again. His lover buried his face in his neck and cried, hot tears scalding Lex's skin. Looking up at a noise, Lex saw Clark's parents standing in the doorway. They were staring at them, Martha looked unbearably sad, Jonathan was frowning, but he looked more upset than angry. As Clark was quietening down, Lex eased away.

"Let me call Toby, love, okay?" he whispered. Clark clutched at his hands for a moment, then nodded and let go, wiping his face. Lex half smiled at his lover's parents and quickly went to get his cell phone, which was still in the car, and called Toby. He arranged to meet the disreputable doctor outside the castle as quickly as possible and went back inside. Martha was sitting next to Clark, holding his hand and Jonathan was pacing.

"What's going on?" Jonathan snapped, "Clark said you're bringing some doctor here."

"Like I said to Clark, I'm bringing someone who won't question not knowing where he is or who he's examining," Lex snapped back, "If that's quite all right with you."

Straightening like he'd been shot, Jonathan bristled, about to speak when Clark sighed loudly.

"Lex, Dad, please don't start," he asked quietly, "Lex is right, Dad, I need to see a doctor, this is the best way."

"He should have checked with us first," Jonathan growled, " _We_ are your parents."

"Dad, I'm nearly eighteen and Lex is my partner," Clark sighed, "We made this decision together."

Lex smiled and instantly decided he would give Clark power of attorney for his medical decisions. He wanted his lover in control if anything should ever happen to him again, _not_ his father.

Jonathan stopped pacing, frozen to the spot. He blinked at his son, then glanced at Lex, frowning again. "I don't like the idea of Lex having so much power over you," Jonathan said, grimacing vaguely apologetically at Lex.

"He doesn't have any more power over me than Mom has over you," Clark sighed.

If anything, Jonathan looked even more worried and Lex smirked when Martha hit his arm.

"Honey, I think we understand that, it's just our concern is how young you are to be so committed," Martha said quietly.

Lex closed his eyes briefly. That was what he'd been afraid of, Martha Kent's feelings about their level of commitment. He'd felt deep down that she wasn't completely happy and apparently, he'd been right.

"Mom, we talked about this," Clark sighed.

"I know that," she said quietly, "But I'm your mother and I love you, I can't help being worried."

"I wish I could reassure you, Mrs. Kent," Lex started, "But I do love Clark, more than I can tell you."

"I know," she sighed, closing her eyes in sad resignation. Jonathan moved to stand beside her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a long time, Lex once more sitting in Clark's lap when his lover had reached for him. Eventually, Lex couldn't bear the tension any longer.

"Clark, I'm going to pick up, Toby, okay?" Lex said.

"Already?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, he said half an hour," Lex replied.

Clark nodded, "Be quick, please," he asked softly.

"I'll be as quick as I can," Lex reassured his lover, bending to kiss him gently. He didn't really want to leave Clark alone with his parents, but his lover's health came first and Lex was really concerned that Clark hadn't healed yet. He hoped that didn't mean Clark wouldn't heal at all.

@>*~

Outside the castle, Toby was waiting already. Lex didn't know quite how he did it, but the doctor seemed to be able to get around quickly. It made Lex a little suspicious though; he had to wonder if his father had Toby in Smallville for some nefarious purpose. Lex pulled up and opened the passenger door.

"Get in," he snapped.

"In a hurry, man?" Toby asked mildly.

"Yes," Lex replied and threw a scarf at him. "Blindfold."

Toby raised an eyebrow at him, but did as he asked. After a quick check to be certain he couldn't see, Lex pulled away hurriedly and drove round and round the back roads of Smallville for as long as he could stand being away from Clark, to make sure both that he wasn't being followed and to confuse Toby.

"Where are we going?" Toby asked eventually.

"Do you really think I blindfolded you, just to tell you where we were going?" Lex snorted.

Toby shrugged, "Not really, worth asking though."

Frowning, Lex made his way back to the Kent farm. As he parked outside, Lex turned to Toby. "Keep the blindfold on until I say otherwise," he ordered him.

"Chill out, Lex," Toby chuckled, "I get it."

"Hmm," Lex murmured non-committally. He helped the blind doctor, now wasn't _that_ ironic, from the car and into the farmhouse. When the Kents looked up, Lex put a finger over his lips, gesturing for quiet. They looked unhappy but nodded, remaining silent.

"Got a mask or a balaclava around?" he asked Clark. His lover nodded. Lex had to move forward and cup Clark's cheek, leaning down to kiss him quickly. "Where?"

"Bedroom, closet," Clark replied quietly.

"Sit down, Toby, and wait. If you try to remove the blindfold, I _will_ kill you, got it?" Lex said sharply.

"You need any dope while I'm here, Lex?" Toby laughed, "Like I said, chill out, I get it."

Lex narrowed his eyes and bent over the doctor. "No, you really don't," he hissed, "Because if you did, you'd be peeing your pants right now, now shut the fuck up." Toby swallowed hard, actually understanding now quite how seriously Lex was taking this. Lex would not risk Clark in any way, especially not with someone like Toby. Bringing up his former drug habit in front of the Kents, who already had enough problems with him, just made him angrier.

With a deep breath, Lex forced himself upstairs to dig out an old balaclava from Clark's closet. It was small, but it would do.

Running back downstairs, Lex gently slipped the mask over Clark's beautiful face with a kiss of reassurance. "You're going to have to leave the room, I'm afraid," he told the Kents. When Jonathan moved to object, Lex raised an eyebrow, "Please."

Martha tugged on Jonathan's shirt and he sighed. The Kents quietly left the room and Lex finally took the blindfold off Toby.

"I need you to examine his eyes," Lex instructed him.

"Okay," Toby nodded. He glanced over at Clark, then peered closer, cursorily examining the reddened skin of Clark's eyelids. "Hmm, opthalmoscope." Toby gestured at Lex who snorted, but passed him the correct tool. Toby examined the insides of Clark's eyes for several minutes, making surprised noises. "Well," he said finally, "Very strange."

"How so?" Lex asked.

"His retinas are scarred," Toby started to explain.

"Why's that strange?" Lex asked, resisting the urge to hug his lover, who looked upset again. He settled for putting a hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Because scarring like that is usually seen on people who've died in fires," Toby said bluntly.

Clark made a tiny noise and Lex squeezed tighter, stroking the back of his neck with his thumb. "Is there anything you can do?" Lex asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Toby shook his head, "You need a specialist at the very least."

"Great," Lex sighed. "Put the blindfold back on, Toby."

"Yessir," Toby saluted mockingly and tied the scarf back round his head. Once safe, Lex removed Clark's balaclava. Then he took Toby by the arm and sat him outside on the porch.

"Don't move," he said before going back inside quickly. He crouched in front of his lover and took his hand. "Baby, I have to take him back. Will you be okay?"

"I..." Clark paused and swallowed, "Please be quick."

"I promise," Lex whispered, kissing him softly.

Lex drove faster this time, driving back to the castle by a much shorter route. The look of despair on Clark's face when he'd left had been too much for him. All Lex wanted was to get back to the farm and curl up anywhere with Clark in his arms, and just hold his lover. He hoped that, given the circumstances, the Kents would let him stay.

"Get out," Lex said quietly when he finally reached the castle again.

"See you around, Lex," Toby smirked at him.

"I doubt it," Lex snorted, "Usual fee," he said, handing Toby the stash he kept for emergencies.

"Thanks."

Lex drove away, taking the shortest route back to the Kent farm as fast as he could.

Inside, he found Clark with his parents, Martha holding him tightly, crying quietly. Jonathan watched on, slightly awkwardly while his lover tried to put on a brave face and reassure his mother.

"Lex," Clark said suddenly, looking over in his direction before he'd even made a noise. He held out a hand and Lex hurried over to him.

"Hey," he said quietly, kneeling in front of Clark, "I'm here, it's okay." Clark clutched at him, leaning forward and out of his mother's arms to bury his face in Lex's neck. Lex hugged him tightly, sorrow dampening his eyes again. He kissed Clark's hair.

"Mom, please can Lex stay tonight?" Clark whispered.

"Clark," Jonathan started immediately in protest.

"Please?" Clark begged, sounding almost pitiful. Lex tightened his arms around his lover and added his own version of Clark's puppy dog eyes.

"Oh for goodness' sake, yes, Lex can stay," Martha sighed.

"Thank you," Lex said, sincerely relieved. He leaned up and gently pushed Clark back, his lover sighed quietly and looked a little happier. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Lex asked them, "I mean, like Clark's chores?"

"You can help me feed the cows," Clark said quietly, "Do you remember how?"

"Of course," Lex sniffed haughtily, pretending to be offended. Clark smiled softly.

"Come on then, lazybones, up and at them," Lex continued, tugging on Clark's hands.

"Shouldn't that be, 'up and atom'?" Clark joked. Lex smiled as the knot in his gut eased just a little. His lover was getting over the shock now. He was strong and brave and he knew he didn't have to hide anything from Lex. So hopefully they would get through this. Lex put Clark's hand on his arm and led him back outside with the Kents looking on in bemusement.

"Mom and Dad don't know what to say," Clark said quietly.

"I know," Lex replied, "It is hard though, love, to see you hurt when it doesn't usually happen."

"Yeah," Clark agreed, "I guess."

"I admit, I'm worried, Clark." Lex helped his lover sit and started on the feeding. "I just don't understand how your heat ray could have hurt you in the first place, let alone scarred you."

"I..." Clark sighed, "The jeweller had some kryptonite. I think it was that."

The tension knotted deep in his belly again. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "Oh God, Clark." Lex dropped the pitchfork, eyes stinging painfully with tears. "Maybe that's why you haven't healed yet," he said, trying to be positive even though he wanted to cry.

"You still think I'll just heal?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Lex said firmly, with a nod of his head. "You always heal. Even when Eric leeched your powers, you healed once you got them back."

"What if my eyes are more sensitive?" Clark asked quietly.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut, desperate for positivity, something to reassure Clark. "Well, you've become more invulnerable over the years, surely your eyes have too?" he suggested, feeling like he was clutching at straws.

"Yeah," Clark smiled softly, "Maybe they have."

That just made Lex feel worse, like Clark was trying to make _him_ feel better instead of the other way round.

"Come here," Clark said softly. Lex stumbled over to him and into a tight embrace. "You're allowed to be upset too, Lex, you don't have to be strong for me, I just need you to love me."

"That at least you can count on," Lex sighed, laying his head on Clark's shoulder.

"I know," Clark whispered, "Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex asked.

"Will you help me put some make-up on?"

Lifting his head, Lex smiled at his lover. "Of course," he replied, kissing Clark's cheek gently. Putting make-up on his lover would help both of them relax, ease their fears, at least for a while. "Have you got any here?" he asked.

"In the loft," Clark murmured.

"Let's go, lover." Lex took Clark's hand and placed it on his arm, leading him carefully through the barn and up to the loft. A quiet shiver tingled down Lex's spine at the memory of the last time he'd actually been in the loft, at the point of insanity, drugged by his own father.

"Lex, its okay," Clark said quietly, actually leading him to the desk to sit down. "Remember when I fucked you on the couch?"

An altogether more pleasant shiver coursed through Lex and he bit back a moan at the thought of Clark in red, on the couch, slamming into his body. "Negligee," he whispered, swallowing hard.

"Uh huh," Clark breathed, "I never washed that either," he whispered with a tiny smile.

"Clark." Lex's voice was cracked with need and he leaned forward, brushing his lips over Clark's mouth. Clark clutched at him, lips moving over his with a tiny whimper. He pulled back, holding onto Lex's collar, panting quietly.

"You came all over it," Clark whispered, "I keep it under my pillow so I can sleep when we're apart, smell it when I jerk off."

"Oh God," Lex groaned. It wasn't the best time to be getting this turned on. But just looking at Clark made him horny, let alone thinking about his lover jacking off. His cock was hardening in his pants and Lex shifted uncomfortably.

"Make-up," Clark breathed, kissing him once more.

"Yeah," Lex managed, nodding even though Clark couldn't see him. Breathing deeply, Lex dug out a make-up bag hidden in the bottom drawer of the desk. "How Kally do you want to go, love?" Lex asked.

"Light," Clark sighed, "Don't want to freak out Dad."

Lex smiled ruefully, "I guess." He took out some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss and light moisturising foundation. With his fingers, he gently smoothed foundation over Clark's face, stroking his skin. Clark was beautiful anyway, but the foundation just created perfection. Lex licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing Clark again, tasting Clark and Kally in one.

"Beautiful," he murmured, want and lust growing, groin tightening.

Clark smiled at him and Lex had to kiss him again. He cupped Clark's face and positioned him so he could see those still lovely, if flat, green eyes. With a sigh, Lex gently kissed the corners of his eyes. "Love you," he murmured. Carefully, he drew a line of black across each eyelid. Clark sighed happily.

"I feel better already," Clark breathed.

Lex chuckled, "Way to make me feel wanted."

"Oh, I didn't mean..." Clark stopped and pouted, "Jerk."

"Shut up," Lex laughed. "Look up..." He breathed in sharply, horrified as Clark grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Clark whispered, "And I'm okay. Do my make-up and let me screw you through the couch and I'll be even better."

Lex gasped, heat shooting through his body, hardening his cock again. "Okay," he managed to whisper.

"Sit on my lap," Clark whispered. Lex swallowed hard and shifted forward, straddling his lover's thighs. "Yeah," Clark hissed, hands sliding down Lex's back to grab his ass and pull him forward, rubbing Lex against answering hardness.

"God, Clark," Lex groaned.

"Make-up," Clark repeated, even as he kneaded Lex's ass.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the delicious ache of bruising, he tried to steady his hands and applied a layer of mascara. He stroked a thumb over his lover's mouth, leaning forward to kiss him softly before he dabbed a little gloss over Clark's lips slowly.

"Yeah," Clark breathed, rocking up against him, cock hard, pressing against Lex's crotch. "Feels so good having you do it for me, Lex. God, you make me so hot, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Lex groaned, bucking into Clark, cock aching already. His lover stood, carrying Lex with him and stalked quickly over to the couch, dropping Lex onto it.

"Pants down," Clark ordered him, pulling his fly open to release his hard, heavy cock.

Lex had barely got his pants down his thighs when Clark crawled onto the couch and pushed his legs back. "Clark, fuck," he grunted. He scrabbled down the back of the couch and grabbed the tube of lube secreted there. Clark's cock pressed between the cheeks of his ass and his thighs, rubbing slowly, tortuously. Precome smeared over his leg, trails of excitement that lit his nerves and Lex arched up, wanting more, to be filled, claimed.

"You feel so hot, lover," Clark whispered, "You want me so much, don't you?"

"Please," Lex begged. He coated his hand in lube and reached down to stroke it over Clark's cock.

"God,Lex," Clark groaned.

"Yeah," Lex breathed, pushing Clark's dick down to his ass. "In me, baby, please." Clark pushed inside him, fast enough to shock, hard enough to hurt, but Lex loved it, the pain just made the pleasure, the stretch, so much better. Lex bit his lip and gripped Clark's shoulders. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"Oh God," Clark moaned. He lifted up, arms straight, and started to move, fast, hard thrusts that pounded into Lex, into his prostate. Need and lust merged into pleasure coursing through his body, pain rendered insignificant in the face of Clark's obvious need and his own ecstasy.

"Love you," Lex murmured, meeting every stroke, bucking into his lover urgently, desperately as his cock jerked helplessly, leaking over his stomach. "Harder."

"Lex," Clark gasped, "God, fuck, I love you so much," he groaned, breath hitching.

"Baby," Lex whispered, pulling Clark down to kiss him softly. With a strangled sob, Clark plunged deep into Lex, jerking as he came. Lex reached down and fisted his cock, stroking quickly until he got his release, intense pleasure and warmth gripping his body in convulsions. Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, panting, breath hitching.

"It's going to be okay, Clark," Lex whispered, "I swear."

"Some promises even you can't keep, Lex," Clark said quietly, "But thank you." He kissed Lex's cheek and sat up so Lex could straighten out. The resigned look on his face nearly broke Lex's heart. From that day, Lex was going to start finding every single piece of goddamned meteor rock and _destroy_ it. Especially any his father had.

Clark leaned over him and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean them both up, then reached for him. Lex took his hand.

"You are not responsible," Clark said quietly, "Stop feeling guilty."

"I..." Lex stopped his denial, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"You can't stop it," Clark replied. "I'd do anything to stop you ever getting hurt, but I can't."

"I can damn well try," Lex said stubbornly.

Clark sighed and pulled him close. "I know you will, and I will too, because I love you. But there are times when that's all I need, Lex, you loving me."

Lex wrapped an arm round Clark's neck and kissed his cheek. "Always have, always will," he whispered.

"Even if I don't recover?" Clark asked.

"Always," Lex repeated, not objecting to the question because he knew his lover just needed to hear the words, not that he doubted him.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex asked softly.

"Did you finish my chores?" Clark chuckled.

"Asshole," Lex sighed, "No, a beautiful young man accosted me."

"Really?" Clark sounded amazed. He stood up and pulled Lex up with him. "How shocking. Better get back to it then, wouldn't want to have to spank you now, would I?"

Lex swallowed hard, cock valiantly trying to recover at his lover's words. "I... yeah." He took a deep breath, gave Clark a quick kiss and led him back down the stairs so he could finish the chores. Clark just smirked.

@>*~

"Lex," Clark whispered.

Lex woke with a start, surprised for some reason that he was in bed with Clark. But the Kents hadn't even tried objecting to his staying in Clark's room and Lex had curled up that night in his lover's bed, Clark wrapped tightly around him.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to school," Clark replied.

"What? Why?" Lex asked in confusion.

"To pick up my books," Clark chuckled quietly, "Are you getting up with me?"

A brush of Clark's leg made Lex far too aware of his erection and he groaned. "I'm already up."

"Funny guy," Clark snorted, "Not in my parents' house, that's just wrong."

"I know, doesn't stop me being horny though," Lex sighed.

"You're always horny," Clark laughed.

"So speaks the man who defines horny," Lex snorted.

"Hey," Clark pouted, "I'm a teenager with a gorgeous older lover, what do you expect?"

"Not _that_ much older," Lex said defensively.

Clark chuckled. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

Lex sniffed and got up, avoiding Clark's grasp as his lover reached for him.

"Lex?" Clark's voice had an edge of panic to it all of a sudden.

"I'm here," Lex breathed, sitting down quickly and taking Clark's hand.

"Don't..." Clark swallowed, "Don't do that, please."

"I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't thinking," Lex said, guilt tearing at his heart from the lost look on his lover's face. Clark fell forward into his arms, burying his face in Lex's neck, quiet tears shaking his body. Lex held him close and rocked slowly, murmuring soothingly until he felt Clark's breathing even out. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay, I just... I didn't realise you'd moved and I..." Clark trailed off miserably.

"Yeah," Lex sighed, "Listen, Clark, I'm going to touch some part of you whenever I'm next to you and I will kiss the back of your neck or tell you before I move, okay?"

"Thank you," Clark said quietly. He lifted his head and Lex gently wiped away his tears. "Will you give me and Pete a ride into school?"

"Oh I get it, this is all a ploy to get a ride in the Ferrari," Lex whispered.

Clark sniffed and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you got me."

Lex kissed the back of Clark's neck and got up to quickly get dressed. He sorted out some clothes for Clark and watched carefully as he dressed himself, ready to help his lover if he needed it.

"Lex?" Clark said, holding out his hand once he'd finished. Lex took Clark's hand and kissed it, before placing it on his arm to lead his lover downstairs. Pete was already waiting, eating breakfast with Jonathan. He looked up and grimaced sadly.

"Hey, Clark, how's it going?" he asked.

"Oh you know, okay," Clark replied, smiling widely.

Pete glanced at Lex for confirmation and Lex shrugged and nodded, knowing Clark didn't want to worry anyone. Martha stared at Lex, then raised an eyebrow, moving over to her son.

"You sure?" she whispered, wiping gently at a couple of tear tracks.

"Yes, Mom," Clark whispered back, "Just a minor panic, that's all."

"I'll drive you into school," Lex said to Pete, "Clark, do you want me to wait and bring you home again?"

Clark smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Sit down, boys," Martha sighed. "You both need to eat."

"Yes Mom," Clark replied with a grin.

Lex put Clark's hand on the chair so he could sit and kissed the back of his neck before moving away. Lex took a couple of glasses from the cupboard and poured them both some juice.

"Thank you, Lex." Martha smiled at him, putting two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns on the table. Lex smiled back and sat down, trying not to wince, his ass still sore from his spanking and Clark fucking him. He pressed his leg up against Clark's and picked up his plate, automatically giving his lover half his breakfast as had become his habit when he'd stayed with them. Clark snickered quietly and leaned over to nuzzle his neck.

"Thanks, Lex," he whispered.

"Welcome," Lex murmured, kissing his temple before he sat back up with a quiet grunt. He looked up to see Pete and Jonathan exchanging resigned glances and smirked.

"Enough with all the looks guys," Clark said sharply, "I can almost hear you."

"Yes, dear," Lex sighed. Pete snorted out a laugh in surprise and Clark sighed.

"Assholes."

"Clark, language," Martha reprimanded him.

"Sorry, Mom," Clark said with another sigh.

@>*~

Eventually, they finished breakfast, got to school and Lex waited outside for Clark. It didn't seem to take long, Lex watched Clark practically drag Pete back towards him in growing concern.

"Clark, what's wrong?" he asked as Pete opened the door and Clark slid inside.

"Take me home, Lex, please," Clark whispered.

"Something happened with his hearing," Pete said, a confused look on his face. "Clark, you'll be okay?"

Clark swallowed, "Sure, I just want to go home."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Pete sighed, closing the door.

"Clark," Lex started.

"Drive, Lex, please," Clark interrupted him.

Tightening his lips against his objections, Lex drove away from the school.

Clark sighed. "It wasn't so much my hearing as what I heard, Lex."

"What did you hear?" Lex asked in concern.

"Did your father offer you your old job back at LuthorCorp?" Clark asked.

Lex blinked. "Yes, yesterday. I was going to tell you, but, well, you know."

"Yeah," Clark sighed, taking off his shades.

"How did you know?" Lex asked.

"I overheard Chloe on the phone to your father," Clark grimaced, "Lex, she's working for him."

"What?!" Lex exclaimed, slamming on the brakes, "Why?"

"Investigating me," Clark said quietly.

"Shit," Lex snarled angrily, "My fucking father."

"Lex, the job offer is a sham," Clark whispered.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Lex sighed, reaching over to squeeze Clark's thigh, "Although if he thinks I'm going to sit in my office twiddling my thumbs, he can think again."

"Sharpening pencils," Clark murmured.

"What?" Lex frowned in confusion.

"That's what he said," Clark explained.

"Son of a bitch," Lex fumed. Taking a deep breath, Lex controlled his temper, more concerned with Clark for the moment. His lover was obviously devastated by Chloe's betrayal. "Clark," he started.

"Just take me home," Clark sighed, "So you can hold me."

"Right." Lex started the car again and drive to the farm. Luckily the Kents were out so they headed straight up to the loft. They curled up on the couch, Lex wrapping his arms round his lover tightly, Clark burying his face in his neck.

"Why would she do that to me, Lex?" Clark whispered, "She's one of my best friends."

"She loves you, Clark, people in love do strange things," Lex sighed, "Look at me, I married a psycho."

Clark raised his head and frowned. "Huh?" Clark looked confused and hurt, "What do you mean? Did you l-love Helen?"

"No!" Lex denied quickly, adamantly, especially because of Clark's uncertain stutter. "I was in love with _you_."

Swallowing, Clark reached up to touch his face, lips parted in shock. "Really?" he breathed.

Lex smiled ruefully. "Really, Clark."

"How- how long?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"How long have I known you?" Lex replied with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Lex," Clark whispered, looking infinitely sad. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Lex asked, feeling almost defiant. "You were the first person to treat me like I was normal, and besides, you were too young." Clark started to protest but Lex shook his head. "You were too young and confused about girls."

"I guess," Clark sighed, "I love you so much, you know."

"I know." Lex smiled finally and Clark traced his lips with his fingertips, smiling back.

"You didn't say it for so long," Clark whispered, "I didn't realise you loved me before, well, _us_."

"It was never something I could say easily, Clark," Lex sighed, "Only with you."

Clark smiled again and leaned up to replace his fingertips with his lips, kissing him softly. "I'm so glad I get to have this side of you," Clark murmured against his mouth, "And that only _I_ know this side of you," he added, a little aggressively.

Lex's groin tingled and he smiled. "Only you, Clark, take it easy."

Clark pouted. "Take it easy he says," he muttered sulkily, "Just remember who you belong to."

"Or what?" Lex asked, slightly amused and a lot turned on by his lover's possessiveness.

"I don't have to be able to see you to punish you, Mister," Clark snapped.

The spark of guilt evoked by the first half of his lover's sentence was quickly doused by the lust aroused by the second and Lex shivered. "Right," he said, swallowing hard, "I belong to you and I'm never going to forget that."

Smiling, Clark leaned forward and kissed him again, tongue dipping all too briefly between his lips before he pulled away.

"Clark?" Lex complained, wanting more already.

"Sorry, I thought I... agh!" Clark stopped and turned away, catching Lex full in the mouth with his hand as he clutched at his ears at the same time as Lex heard the Kent's truck pull up. Ignoring the pain, Lex held his breath, trying to make as little noise as possibly as he stroked Clark's neck, then kissed him, trying to distract him. Clark clung to him, kissing back desperately for a moment, then he pulled back.

"Lex, you're bleeding!" Clark exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Clark, you just couldn't see me, that's all," Lex said quietly, licking his split lip gingerly. "What did you hear?"

"The truck," Clark whispered, "But so _loud_. It hurt... what's happening to me, Lex?"

Stroking back his lover's hair, Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Maybe your body is trying to compensate, but given your... unusual nature, you're going super-powered," he tried to reason it out. Clark gave him a look of exasperation and snorted, pulling away.

"My _unusual nature_?" he snapped, "Don't you mean my alien freak nature?"

"No," Lex denied instantly, "Clark, fuck! You are not a freak!"

Clark glared in his general direction for a moment longer, then his expression turned to panic. "Lex?" he reached out.

"Right here." Lex grabbed his hand quickly, "I'm right here."

"Sorry," Clark whispered, sitting again and pulling him close, "I'm sorry. I just... I don't know if I can deal with this."

Lex kept his breathing steady, sorrow and guilt threatening his attempt to be supportive. "I do," he said firmly.

"Lex," Clark breathed, almost smiling.

"Boys? Come in for lunch." Martha's voice interrupted them. Lex sighed and Clark half-laughed.

"Okay, Mom," he called, "Be right there." Leaning over, Clark kissed Lex's cheek. "Thank you for believing in me," he whispered.

Lex tried to swallow round the lump in his throat and squeezed Clark's hand. He led his lover back to the house for lunch, explaining away his split lip easily when Martha asked what had happened.

@>*~

Even though neither of them had wanted it, Clark had insisted Lex get back to work and Lex had gone back to the mansion, deciding that he'd accept his father's job offer and start spying on him again. Somehow, Lex needed to find some more evidence of his grandparents' murder. At least then he could get his father out of the way and do something about the investigations into Clark and kryptonite. In the meantime, he was going to fuck with LuthorCorp as much as he could. As long as his father was around, he'd destroy LuthorCorp from the inside and if he couldn't find any more evidence against his father, he'd get something else on him; anything to get the bastard put away.

His face hardened and he picked up the phone, dialling quickly. "Dad. Yes, I'm ready to come back to work. It will be a pleasure."

@>*~

"Clark?" Lex answered the phone in concern. He wasn't expecting a call as he was going over later.

"Lex, can you come over now?" Clark gasped, sounding panicked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Pete," Clark whispered, "Pete's been kidnapped."

"Shit," Lex sighed, "Do you know who by?"

"Someone who wants Masterson released," Clark replied, "Lex, I was right there... I couldn't _do_ anything."

"Clark, it's not your fault," Lex said firmly, already heading over. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay," Clark sighed, "Hurry."

"Yeah." Lex hung up and pushed the accelerator to the floor, speeding to the Kent farm.

Martha raised an eyebrow at him when he screeched to a halt outside. "You know," she commented, watching him get out of the car with a frown, "We could do with not having to worry about you too."

Lex winced as he straightened, his hips and ass still sore, but he looked at her in surprise. "Why would you worry about me?"

She snorted, "I do like you, you know, despite the circumstances." Lex flushed but didn't look down. "And Clark loves you, so I'd rather not worry about adding a car crash to our catalogue of disasters."

"Sorry," Lex sighed, "Clark called..."

"And you come running?" she interrupted quietly.

Lex frowned, "What are you getting at?"

Her face shifted through several emotions Lex didn't quite recognise and he frowned again, wondering what was wrong.

"Is he... are you... is he..." she stopped again, blinking rapidly.

"What is it?" Lex asked, concern growing.

Martha swallowed hard. "Is he hurting you?" she blurted out.

"What?!" Lex gasped, utterly and completely shocked that she, of all people, was asking such a thing, "Why would you ask that?"

"Is he?" she repeated.

"No," Lex said firmly, "How could you ever think that _Clark_ could hurt me?"

Martha looked away, eyes shining. "Turned out I didn't know my son as well as I'd always thought," she whispered, "And after you were in the kitchen that night, and then limping ever since you got back, and now your face..."

"Do you really think I'd stay with Clark if he was abusive?" Lex asked quietly.

"Why not?" she snapped, "You seem to expect everyone to treat you badly."

Lex swallowed, pain coiling in his gut. He shook his head. "I fell in love with Clark because he _didn't_ treat me the way everyone else did."

"Mom, that's enough," Clark said quietly. Both Lex and Martha turned in surprise. Clark's face was drawn and full of pain. Lex immediately took his hand. "I know you're hurting Lex and I can't even see him."

"It's okay, Clark," Lex started.

"No, it's not," Clark said. "Mom, how could you say that, about either of us?"

"I feel like I don't know you any more," she exclaimed, then looked horrified. "Lex is hurt..."

"So that means Clark has to be hurting me?" Lex gasped in disbelief.

Clark ducked his head. "Lex, I..." he started.

"No, Clark, you don't hurt me, not in the way she means," Lex said insistently, ignoring his lover's mother in order to reassure him.

"What does that mean?" Martha gasped.

"It means your son is not abusive and that's all you need to know," Lex snapped. She reared back, lips pressed together, chin trembling.

"Lex," Clark sighed, "Please, relax." Lex bit his lip and glared at Martha Kent. "Mom, I'm still me, my sexual preferences don't change that. You know I could never hurt anyone I love."

"I know," she whispered, "I'm sorry, Clark, Lex." She reached out and Lex guided Clark's hand to hers, stepping back to allow mother and son to hug, keeping his hand on Clark's back. "I'm having a hard time letting go," she whispered.

"Oh Mom," Clark sighed, "I'll always be your son, you know." He eased back and carefully lifted his hand to touch her face. She nodded, smiling weakly. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Clark," she said softly. "Go on," she sighed, "I guess you called Lex for a reason."

Clark nodded and reached round to take Lex's hand, leading him quite confidently to the barn.

"Clark, tell me what happened," Lex said quietly.

"Pete came and found me down by the lane," Clark sighed, "I heard a truck and someone shouting at Pete, then that same terrible noise from the store." Clark stopped, his mouth tightening. "Whoever took Pete was there with Masterson. God, Lex, I couldn't _do_ anything."

"I know, baby," Lex murmured, moving closer to hug his lover.

"I need to do something now, Lex, but my hearing..." Clark stopped and sighed. "Help me get it under control, please Lex."

"Of course," Lex agreed readily. "Let's start with concentration, I'll go out of the barn and whisper, you try and hear me, okay?"

"Okay," Clark nodded. Lex gently kissed the back of Clark's neck and headed outside.

He started to whisper. "Clark, I don't think you quite know how hot you are, how much I want you all the time. I just have to picture you in your flannel and denim, knowing that underneath, you're wearing silk or lace little panties that do nothing to cover your gorgeous big cock..."

"Lex!" Clark yelled, "Get back up here right now."

Lex smirked and sauntered casually back up to the loft. He stopped at the top of the steps and swallowed hard. Clark was sitting at his desk, jeans hitched down enough to show his erection sticking out of purple silk panties.

"Come here, Lex," Clark said quietly. Lex walked slowly to stand in front of his lover. "Kneel," Clark ordered him.

Licking his lips, groin tightening uncomfortably, Lex knelt down in front of Clark, putting his hands on his lover's knees. He waited for Clark to speak again, cock growing harder in anticipation.

"What have I told you about getting me horny when my parents are around?" Clark asked, tone soft but dangerous. Lex swallowed again. Clark leaned forward and carefully reached out for him, cupping his chin with a hard grip. "You'd better do something about this before someone comes up here."

"What would you like me to do?" Lex asked quietly.

"I wonder," Clark mused, leaning back in his chair, hand wrapping round his exposed cock, stroking slowly. Then he smiled. "Your voice is so sexy, Lex, if I can't see you, I want to hear you. Tell me one of your fantasies while I jerk off."

Lex blinked and licked his very dry lips, staring up at his lover's face which still managed an impressively evil smirk considering his lifeless eyes. "Clark..." he started.

"Whisper," Clark added, "If anyone comes up, they'll just see you kneeling in front of me."

Swallowing hard, grip tightening on Clark's knees, Lex started to whisper.

"I used to think about you when I was at work sometimes. Sitting at my desk, my father moaning at me over the phone." Lex hesitated when Clark's hand stopped moving for a moment and he looked up. His lover was frowning. "Clark?"

"Keep going," Clark said quietly.

"I'd imagine that you show up. I indicate for you to wait till I finish my call, but you don't listen, you just give me that sexy grin and perch on the front of the desk palming your crotch."

"Does the thought make you hot?" Clark asked quietly.

"Yes," Lex admitted in a whisper, his cock was pressing urgently at his zipper.

"Good," Clark murmured, still stroking himself. "No touching yourself, keep your hands on my knees."

Lex groaned quietly, but nodded. "Yes, Clark.

"What next?" Clark asked.

"I, uh, I try not to watch, try to concentrate on what my father is saying, but then you slowly unzip your jeans and show me a pair of lacy panties, your erection sticking out of the top..." Lex paused, breathing in harshly, trying to work more moisture into his mouth.

"Do you want to touch me, Lex?" Clark asked, fist moving over his cock, firm and slow.

"God, yes," Lex breathed out in relief. Clark smiled.

"Well, you can't," he said lightly, "Keep talking, Lex."

Disappointment and need forced a groan from him and Lex had to take a couple of breaths before he could continue.

"I reach out to touch you, but you bat my hand away," Lex started again, watching Clark jack himself, fist tight around his cock, sliding foreskin up and down, skimming over the tip. Oh God, he wanted Clark so much. "Start to touch yourself. My cock gets so hard I can't sit comfortably, can't talk to my father properly. You lean over and gently rub my lips with your finger, leaving precome there for me to taste." Lex stopped as Clark suddenly leaned forward and smeared precome over his mouth. He groaned quietly, licking up the taste of his lover needily, cock jerking in his pants.

"Keep talking," Clark moaned softly. His grip was tighter, movements faster. Lex forced himself to concentrate on talking and not on the deep aching need in his ass and groin to get fucked.

"You urge me silently to stand up and push me over the desk, propped on my elbows so I can still talk on the phone. Then you pull down my pants, sliding your cock between my asscheeks." Clark groaned loudly, his stroking fast and erratic as he started to jerk his hips.

Lex licked his lips. "You tease me, sliding the slick head of your cock over my hole and I try not to beg you to fuck me, try desperately not to make a noise so my father doesn't realise what's happening. Then you push into me, God, the stretch, the burn always hurts so good. I can feel your heat deep inside my body and you thrust hard, fucking me mercilessly..." Lex stopped and watched his lover breathlessly as he moaned loudly, hips bucking up, fist almost a blur over his cock.

"Lex," Clark panted and came hard, shooting over Lex's face. Lex closed his eyes and sighed happily even as he almost came himself just from watching Clark. He was so hard, he felt like he might burst. Clark slumped back into the chair and Lex carefully wiped his eyes before opening them, sucking come off his fingers eagerly.

"Wait," Clark mumbled. Lex stayed kneeling, hands gripping Clark's knees tightly, tension and frustration and need racking his body till he was trembling. "You may wipe your face," Clark said eventually, "Though I'd prefer it if you rubbed my come into your skin."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Marking me, Clark?" he asked quietly.

Clark frowned at him. "Reminding you of who you belong to," he said sharply, "And don't think I'm not going to punish you just because you got me off."

Shivering with abrupt, desperate want, Lex swallowed again. "Yes, Clark," he whispered and carefully rubbed his lover's come into his face.

"Stand up," Clark ordered him quietly. Lex stood and waited hopefully, expectantly. "Pants and shorts down."

Lex quickly dropped his pants and underwear, once again shackling himself with his own clothing.

"Over my knees again," Clark said softly, "As I can't see you, I want to feel as much of you as possible."

Lex shifted to the side and carefully laid himself over Clark's lap, supporting himself with his hands, cock pressing into solid thighs. Clark slid a hand over his still slightly tender ass and Lex gasped quietly, electricity tingling through him.

"Such a beautiful ass, Lex," Clark whispered, "I love touching you, fucking you... spanking you."

Lex swallowed nervously and Clark pinched him, almost gently. "Oh God," Lex gasped. He felt Clark's arm lift and braced himself. The blow was still unexpected, hot, sharp pain searing through his skin and muscle, the intensity forcing him to rock over Clark's lap, the pleasure of pressure on his cock sweetening the pain. Clark smacked him three times, hard, fast, not giving him a chance to recover, then three more, and again, building a rhythm. Breathless, floating in a haze of pain and ecstasy, Lex rocked his hips over Clark's legs. Then Clark's hand connected with his ass, right across the crease, so unexpectedly painful and hard, Lex screamed.

"Lex," Clark whispered in his ear, "Are you getting off on this?" Lex groaned and nodded. Even Clark's warm breath against his skin made him want urgently. "If you come I won't fuck you for a month, Lex."

"What?" Lex exclaimed in horror, snapping out of his pain induced pleasurable haze. If Clark continued to spank him, Lex wasn't sure that the threat of no sex for a year could stop him from coming.

"I mean it, Lex," Clark continued, "If you come, I won't forgive you and your new punishment will be no sex for a month, okay?"

"Yes, Clark," Lex agreed quietly, flopping over his lover's legs in resignation. One way or another, he was going to be punished and hopefully a lifetime of training in control would help him now, even if he felt like he might explode.

"Good." Clark kissed his neck and sat up again. He smacked Lex hard and Lex bit his lip so he didn't scream again. His cock jerked with need but somehow, Lex managed to hold on. He tensed up, pushing against the floor, holding himself rigidly over Clark's legs. The blows would hurt more, but hopefully, it would reduce the pleasure of being spanked and having his cock rocking into his lover's thighs.

Clark's hand squeezed his tender cheeks, then lifted again, three more, slow, deliberate, hard blows assaulting his ass. Tears trickled down Lex's face, pain, frustration and the sheer effort of trying to retain control overwhelming him.

"Well done, Lex, it's over," Clark whispered, leaning over him to gently kiss his cheek. "Oh Lex!" Lex suddenly found himself upright, being cradled in Clark's lap, his lover rocking him gently, wiping at his tears. "Lex, I... was it too much?"

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck and leaned up to kiss him. "Did I use my safe word?" he asked.

"No," Clark said, still looking a little uncertain.

As much as he loved Clark as both Master and Mistress, Lex had first and foremost fallen in love with the sweet, young farm boy that was holding him now and he smiled. "Then it was perfect," Lex whispered.

"Lex," Clark breathed, kissing him hard and urgent for a second. "You're still not allowed to come," he murmured.

Lex laughed, despite his aching cock, empty ass and frustrated need. "I love you, Clark."

"Love you too."

Easing himself carefully to his feet, Lex stretched his back out, then crouched down to tuck his lover back into his pants before he pulled up his own pants and underwear. He took Clark's arm and led him down from the loft, walking stiffly.

Martha stood at the door, expression a mixture of horror, sorrow and admonishment. Lex wondered how much she'd heard or seen. He distinctly remembered screaming at some point, but it was too late to worry about that now. Meeting her eyes, Lex stared solemnly at Martha for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. If she really wanted a fuller explanation of their sex life, he'd be happy to explain in excruciating detail. Martha blinked at him and Lex realised he'd started to smirk. He half shrugged and gently squeezed Clark's hand.

"Come on, love, let's work on your hearing some more," he said quietly.

Clark smiled. "Okay, but no repeats of earlier, Lex, please, I think we both need recovery time."

Lex grinned, ignoring the renewed look of horror on Martha's face. "I promise Clark," he replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Martha, would you like to help?" Clark's hand tightened momentarily on Lex's, his lips pressing together. Lex wondered if he'd gone too far not telling Clark his mother was there.

"Yeah, Mom," Clark said quietly, "I'm trying to control it so I can find Pete."

"I..." She blinked again and licked her lips, "Actually, I need a little time to myself. I'll see you boys later."

Lex turned in time to see Clark's face fall and he pulled his lover into a hug. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered.

Clark shook his head. "She thinks I'm some fucking abusive bastard," he snapped.

"No, Clark, no she doesn't," Lex said firmly, "She's just having trouble accepting what she can't understand, that's all. Just like your father has trouble accepting that you like to dress in drag."

Clark sniffed, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah, a lot of trouble," he snorted. "You know Mom wants him to go to The Talon on drag night?"

Lex blinked at the thought; Jonathan Kent in a dress. He burst out laughing, hysteria taking over so quickly, he had to lean against Clark for support. His lover snickered softly and nudged him.

"It's not that funny," Clark murmured, holding onto him tightly.

"No, no," Lex managed through trembling lips, "I'm sure he'd look very... pretty." Lex had to bite his lip to keep from exploding into laughter again.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Clark said dryly, but he smiled and Lex kissed him quickly. "You done now?" he asked mildly.

"Yes, sorry." Lex wiped his eyes and sniffed, then took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

@>*~

It had taken a couple of hours, but Clark could now focus his hearing fairly well and he was able to filter out other noises to pinpoint one specific noise or voice. Now they were driving through Smallville, Clark listening for the truck he'd heard before, or Pete's voice.

"Stop," Clark said suddenly, "There it is."

"I can't hear anything," Lex said, trying to listen.

"I can, it's the truck, Lex," Clark said, face grim, "Go slow so we can look out for it." A few minutes later, Lex finally saw a truck on the road. "That's it," Clark murmured, "Can you see who it is?"

"There's a kid driving," Lex replied, "Looks like Nathan Masterson."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"I know the names of everyone in Smallville, Clark, I just don't advertise the fact," Lex replied, "Habit," he said softly in explanation, "A tactic taught to me by my father."

"Lex," Clark sighed, "Don't do that."

"What?" Lex asked with a frown.

"Criticise yourself like that. You are who you are. Your father influenced you, but that's all," Clark said firmly.

Lex smiled and reached over to squeeze Clark's leg. "Yeah, I know. I also know the Mastersons have a tract of land behind the wood that borders their property."

"A good place to hide someone, "Clark gasped, "You _are_ a genius, Lex."

Lex snorted. "Like you ever doubted it," he retorted, driving quickly towards the Masterson place. They pulled over and stopped next to an old workshed. Clark leapt out before Lex could stop him.

"Pete!" Clark yelled. "Pete?!"

"Clark, will you wait?" Lex snapped worriedly. It wasn't like Clark would trip and hurt himself, but only a few days before, Lex had thought his lover invulnerable, hadn't had to worry. Now all he could think was, what if there was any meteor rock around, what if Clark got hurt again.

"Lex, I'm fine, just help me," Clark said softly, "I hear him."

They walked slowly, Clark leading him in the direction of Pete's voice while Lex watched where they were going. Suddenly a scream pierced his skull with absolute agony. Lex gripped his head, trying to block out the noise. He could see Clark bent double in pain and forced himself to concentrate.

"Clark," he started, "Focus, Clark, focus on my voice, filter out the screeching. Come on, Clark, I know you can do it, just listen to me, focus on me. Find the source of the noise and stop it, please Clark, it's killing me here," he gasped as the pain steadily intensified. Finally, as suddenly as it had started, the noise and pain stopped and Clark was standing over the unconscious form of Nathan Masterson.

"Mutant," Clark said almost dismissively.

Lex winced, his ears still delicate from the assault. "Easy Clark," he whispered, "Not so loud."

"Sorry," Clark said quietly, grimacing apologetically. "Come on, let's get Pete." Lex nodded.

@>*~

"But the glasses are sexy," Lex exclaimed.

Clark made a rude noise. "Kally is _not_ wearing glasses," he said firmly, "I'll just have to rely on you to escort me."

"Clark, if we go together..." Lex bit his lip, "It's going to look odd."

"Why?" Clark asked, "Everyone knows you're my best friend."

"Everyone will expect you to be there with a girl... a guy, oh you know what I mean," he sighed when Clark smirked at him.

"I don't care what everyone expects," Clark replied, "I want to go with you."

"You know there's already gossip about us?" Lex asked softly, "Someone commented on you having a ring just like mine the other day."

"Yes," Clark replied, equally softly, "I still don't care. We go together, Lex, please." He stopped suddenly, eyebrows scrunching together in distress. "You're not, y-you're not ashamed, are you?"

"No, Clark." Lex shook his head and knelt in front of his lover, "Not ashamed of you Clark, afraid for you. I need to know how much my father knows about you, I need to know what his plans are. The fact that he knows we're friends is bad enough, if he knew we're lovers he would use that somehow, hurt you through me, I don't know, just..."

"Shh," Clark said, pressing a finger to his lips. "You're babbling."

"But, I..." Lex tried.

"It doesn't matter what your father knows, and don't forget Chloe's probably told him anyway," Clark grimaced bitterly, "He could use my parents against me if he wanted leverage," Clark sighed deeply, the resignation on his face making Lex's heart clench in his chest. "I've tried distancing myself, tried not to care, I can't do it. I need you and my parents and friends, I just have to hope that if it ever came down to it, I could save you."

"Oh Clark, I'm so sorry," Lex whispered. Clark was far too young to have been put in that position, but life wasn't fair. Lex would just have to do what he could to help. Starting with his father. "In that case, I love you, Clark, I want us to come out as a couple whenever you want."

"Really?" Clark beamed at him.

"Yeah." Lex nodded leaning up to kiss him, "Now then, are you going to open your present?"

Clark grinned and opened the box Lex had given him, pulling out a long, silk-knit pink dress that would cling to his body, yet create curves where there weren't any naturally. It was similar in design to the first dress Lex had ever seen Clark in and hence, he hadn't been able to resist.

"Oh, Lex, it's just..." Clark ran the dress over his fingers, "Wow, soft. It's beautiful." Leaning forward, he kissed Lex briefly. "I bought you something."

Lex raised an eyebrow and sat back on his heels as Clark twisted round to grab another box. Accepting it with a smile, Lex opened his present. "Clark," he murmured, "I'm going to have to borrow a pair of your breasts to fill this out." The top was a beautiful silk, overbust, boned corset. Underneath was a black silk pencil skirt with a long slit up the back. Lex smirked, that skirt was _not_ going to last long once they were alone. "Thank you, Clark," Lex whispered, kissing him again.

"Lex," Clark started hesitantly, "I can't wait to see you in this, but."

"What, baby?" Lex asked softly.

"I want to meet you there because I think if you get dressed here, we might not make it," Clark explained.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lex chuckled.

Clark smiled. "Definitely not, but I did promise Lana and Chloe."

Sighing, Lex nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right." He didn't say anything about Chloe, knowing his lover was still trying to decide what to do.

"Thanks, Lex."

@>*~

Lex showered quickly before carefully getting ready, then dressing in the beautiful silk Clark had bought him. He hadn't commented on the expense, knowing Clark had plenty stashed away. Once satisfied, Lex sat down, applied some make-up and positioned his wig. After a last look in the mirror, Lex smirked and headed out to The Talon.

Clark hadn't actually said they'd be coming out that night, but they were going together, a fairly good indicator for some he was sure. It was enough for him, his only real reason for keeping them a secret was something Clark was already dealing with and Lex wanted to be able to act like Clark's lover, not just his friend if he wanted. Not that he was a fan of PDAs, or rather, hadn't been till he'd met Clark.

Lex sighed happily and pulled up outside The Talon. It was very gratifying to see several jaws drop as he carefully got out of the car. Lex smirked and walked confidently on his heels past the guys teetering on theirs to go and find Clark.

Just inside the door, Lex stopped, staring at his lover in awe, lust and hunger overwhelming and intense. The dress slinked over Clark's body like a sexy second skin, clinging, shimmering beautifully. His hair was straightened and sleek, make-up soft, he just looked amazing.

"Kally," Lex said softly. Clark stopped talking and turned round, looking directly at him.

"Alex," he called, loud enough for everyone in the place to pause in their conversation and look round. Clark smiled and walked over quickly, coming to a stop right in front of him. Lex smiled up at his lover. "My God," Clark whispered, "You look so hot, I want to..." he trailed off breathing in long and slow.

"Yeah, me too," Lex agreed, "We can disappear later."

Eyes twinkling, Clark nodded. "Not too much later, lover," he murmured. Lex smiled. "Come on, you've got to see Pete," Clark chuckled. Lex took the proffered hand and happily let Clark lead him to his friends.

Chloe and Lana looked very smart in their dress shirts and suit pants, hair tied back and false moustaches and Pete had actually done quite well. His dress was pretty and not too clingy or short, he'd been sensible and worn flat pumps, and had obviously shaved. The only thing was that he'd made the classic guy mistake of overdoing his blush and eyeshadow.

"Not bad," Lex said with a nod.

"Fuck off," Pete glowered, flushing deeply, "I can't believe I went along with this."

"Ah, come on, Petunia," Clark said with a tiny tremor of humour, "It's not like every guy in school isn't wearing a dress too."

"Petunia?" Lex tried not to laugh.

"Charlie decided to name me," Pete huffed.

"Charlie being?" Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Me," Chloe grinned, "And this is Larry." She pointed at Lana.

"Nice to meet you," Lana said in a gruff deep voice before she ruined the effect by giggling.

Lex leaned into Clark subtly. "You guys look great," he said with a smile.

"Maybe," Chloe smiled brightly, "But you guys totally outshine us. I can see why you like Clark in a dress."

"Kally," Lex reminded her.

"Right, Kally, sorry," she grinned at the both.

"Kally, I'm going to get a drink," Lex said quietly, "Do you want anything?"

"Other than you? No thank you," Clark chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Lex moved away, weaving through the crowd to the drinks table. Pouring himself a coke, Lex scanned the room, listening intently to the conversations near him. One particularly amused him.

"Shit man, an actual hot chick and I'm in a dress."

"You freak, that's Luthor."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Wow, someone needs to tell Kent, he keeps looking at Luthor like he's dessert."

"Jesus, did your mom have any kids that lived?"

"What? What?!"

Lex chuckled and shook his head. He was about to walk back to Clark when a young 'man' stepped in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hello," Lex said, raising an eyebrow at Claudia, one of the waitresses at The Talon who tended to fawn over him.

"Claude," she said, holding out a hand.

"Alex," Lex replied, shaking it.

"Cool, um, you uh, look really nice," she started, moving a little too close, her eyes wide and dark.

"Thank you," Lex nodded, stepping back, he could smell alcohol on her breath.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"I would, but I came with someone," Lex refused politely.

She raised an eyebrow. "Come on, one dance, what can it hurt?"

Lex smothered a grin. "I don't think so," Lex shook his head, "He wouldn't like it."

"Really," Claudia mused, "Sounds a little possessive to me."

This time, Lex just smirked. "You could say that, yes."

"Doesn't sound like something you'd be into," she commented.

Lex snorted. "I think a lot of people might be surprised at what I'm into."

She started to frown, hands on her hips as she took a more aggressive stance. "Tall, leggy brunettes with big breasts from what I've heard," she said in a mildly insulting fashion that just amused Lex even more.

"You're not far wrong," he agreed.

"Well then," she pouted. She was very pretty, brunette and well-formed and maybe a year or two ago, he'd have been fucking her somewhere by now.

"I'm flattered, Claude, but I'm still here with someone," Lex said quietly, "And it's time I was getting back to him."

"You are allowed to dance with other people though," Claudia said, frowning and grabbed his arm. Before Lex could do or say anything, Clark appeared yanking her away from him. "Hey," she muttered, swaying slightly.

"What's going on?" Clark growled.

"It's nothing Kally, Claude has just had a little too much to drink and wanted to dance," Lex replied softly, putting his hand on his lover's shoulder. Clark's eyes darkened and he frowned.

"Really?" he said stiffly.

"I said no," Lex said defensively.

"What do you care, Kent?" Claudia asked loudly, attracting attention.

Clark paused for a moment, then smiled at Lex. "Because Alex has already promised to dance with me," he replied, with only a slight warning edge to his voice.

Unable to help a grin, Lex took Clark's arm. They _were_ coming out that night then. "Take it easy, baby," he murmured. "He was just asking." Clark sniffed and wrapped an arm round his shoulders.

Claudia stared at them unblinkingly, then comprehension suddenly dawned. "You really did mean 'he'," she breathed, "But you and Lana..." she stared at Clark.

"Are just friends," Clark said firmly, "Now if you'll excuse us." He took Lex's arm and drew him to the makeshift dancefloor. Ignoring everyone around him, Clark pulled Lex close, wrapping strong arms round his waist. With a soft smile, Lex leaned into his lover and slipped his arms round Clark's neck. They moved synchronously to the music and Lex ground his pelvis into Clark as the feel of his lover's hard, hot body made his groin tighten with need. One big hand slid down to his ass and Lex moaned quietly, rocking into his lover.

"Who do you belong to, Alex?" Clark whispered in his ear, hot breath teasing his skin.

"You," Lex replied without hesitation.

"Show me," Clark said quietly.

"Sure?" Lex asked. They were still, just about, at a point where they could explain it away if Clark wanted.

"Now, Alex," Clark said sharply.

Lex licked his lips and leaned up, kissing Clark softly. He teased his lover with gentle, sucking, all-too-brief kisses until Clark suddenly pulled him as close as possible and kissed him hard and deep, tongue invading Lex's mouth firm and slick. Moaning, Lex opened to his lover, pushing against him, wishing they didn't both have false breasts so he could get closer.

He pulled back breathlessly, grinning at Clark as he licked his lips again. Glancing round, Lex realised that nobody else was dancing, or even talking, all eyes were on them. Lex smirked and looked up at his lover. Clark flushed and bit his lip, half happy and half embarrassed. Lex ground slowly against Clark's groin so his lover could feel how hard he was. Clark's eyes glazed over and he bent his head to capture Lex's lips again, his hand squeezing Lex's ass hard. Warmth spread through him and Lex pulled back.

"I think maybe we should go," he suggested.

"Yeah," Clark breathed.

"Unless you want to fuck me in the bathroom," Lex whispered. Clark's grip on his ass tightened, pleasantly uncomfortable, "I'm not wearing any panties," he added.

"Oh fuck," Clark groaned, hips rolling up quickly. "Office, now," he said firmly.

Grinning, Lex turned, reached behind himself for Clark's hand, and led his lover to the office, fully aware of everyone watching them. He quickly unlocked the door and they went inside. As he shut it behind them, Lex caught Lana's eyes and winked before locking it firmly behind them.

Clark grabbed him, pulling him back up against his body, the hot length of his erection pressing into Lex's ass. One strong arm slid round his waist while Clark dropped his other hand to cup Lex's cock. Need and heat shot through Lex and he moaned quietly, leaning back into Clark, lifting his head to twist into an awkward kiss. Rocking back and forth between Clark's crotch and hand, Lex tried not to whimper needily, but he'd wanted his lover to fuck him since seeing him in the dress.

"Please, Kally," he groaned.

"Please what?" Clark murmured, sucking gently on his neck.

"Fuck me," Lex said, low and urgent, the achy emptiness of need and lust spreading through his body.

"No panties," Clark mused, "Does that mean you're prepared for me?"

Lex nodded avidly, "Please." He rocked his ass back into Clark's cock, he needed his lover inside him, good and hard.

Clark pushed him up against the wall next to the door and kissed his neck as he palmed his ass. Clark hitched Lex's skirt up to his waist and fingers slipped into the crease of his slick ass.

"Hot and tight," Clark murmured, one finger easing into him. Lex shoved his hips back, impatient for more. "Keep still," Clark snapped, slapping his hip.

"Kally," Lex groaned. He was so hard, cock leaking, balls aching, his ass felt empty and he wanted that stretch, that burn of Clark claiming him. He didn't care that he could hear people just outside the office, see shadows of movement, Lex just wanted Clark to fuck him. Another finger penetrated him, bending down to press against his prostate. Lex bit back a yelp and tried to stay still, but his hips jerked uncontrollably.

"Please," he begged. Clark's fingers thrust in and out of his body, rubbing his prostate, until he was trembling. "Kally!" he gasped, almost crying with need.

"Easy, Alex," Clark whispered, pulling his fingers from Lex's body. Leaning over him, Clark kissed Lex's shoulder and his cock slid between Lex's ass cheeks.

"Yes," Lex breathed. His fingers clenched against the wall in the effort not to reach back and push Clark inside him.

"Good things come to those who wait," Clark said quietly and thrust into his body.

Lex groaned, Clark's cock stretching him, pain sharp for a second, then burning which made his cock jerk needily. "Fuck," he gasped.

"You asked for it," Clark chuckled.

Lex barely had time to brace himself before Clark pulled back then slammed into him. Not quite screaming, Lex was still aware that he'd made a noise and bit his lip again, the pain of the sudden, brutal penetration had momentarily overwhelmed the pleasure. But then Clark gripped his hips, bent over him and started to fuck him, deep, hard, fast, every stroke pounding his prostate, filling his body with hot pulses of pleasure that just made him need more.

"Yes," he moaned, "Yes, please, Kally."

"So good, Alex, so hot," Clark grunted, fingers digging into Lex's hips, renewing his bruises, as he fucked him harder and faster, short, jerking strokes that brought Lex to the brink of orgasm.

"Kally, need to touch," he whispered.

"No," Clark replied. One hand slid forward, cupping Lex's balls, then up to grip his shaft, stroking firmly. It was too much, Lex convulsed with ecstasy, body trembling as he came, bucking into Clark's fist. "Ah yeah, Lex," Clark groaned, jerking hard into Lex's body until he felt the warm wetness of his come filling him.

"Fuck," Lex breathed, dropping his head onto his forearms.

"Mmm hmm," Clark agreed wordlessly, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Baby, I'm going to need some Kleenex," Lex whispered.

"In a moment," Clark whined, holding onto him firmly. Lex chuckled softly and stroked Clark's arm. Eventually, Clark straightened up and gently pulled out of him. Lex sighed softly and waited for his lover to carefully wipe him clean.

They sorted out their clothes and make-up between soft kisses and finally were presentable again. Lex looked at his lover seriously.

"Do you want to go out there, or slip out the back way?" he asked.

"I'm not running away," Clark said firmly, "That would make it look like we did something wrong and that we're ashamed."

Lex grinned. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Clark replied with a wide smile. He held out his hand and Lex took it. "Let's go."

end


End file.
